The Ghost of You
by Sk8erGrl chan
Summary: Mint may not be as happy as she seems


**The Ghost of You**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**

Mint stared out into the park. She was at the cold metal gates of Larnyard Park, wondering if she should stop by. _"Yeah. I guess I could spare some time."_ She thought as she walked right into the dead grass. _"I wonder what high school is going to be like._"

**FLASHBACK:**

She was in the bathroom, singing to herself, and the three most popular girls came in, and told her off. "My ears are bleeding!" "Don't bother singing if all you're going to do is annoy people with that dog howling you call 'singing!' "Shut the heck up before you set off the fire alarm, you freak!" Mint had been mentally pushed. She was taught to never go to violence when she's being hurt. But enough was enough. She jumped on top of the leader, Claire, and started kicking and scratching her like no tomorrow. She might have gone a little too far, and not before long, the principal came and pried Mint off of Claire. Claire was badly hurt, with bruises and blood, but Mint was hurt, in an even worse way. Her heart had been completely torn. Nothing could make her smile again.

**END FLASHBACK**

That was a year ago. It still pained Mint to think about it, but she realized that she was being silly, and should get over herself. It was only words, and words can't hurt you, right? Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Words _can_ hurt you. Sometimes even more than the pain of someone kicking you, or scratching you, or striking you across the face.

OoO

The next week, Mint gathered up her courage, if she had any, and decided to confess to her long time love, Kish, the alien. She didn't know exactly what to say. '_I love you?_' '_I sort of like you, but maybe a bit more than like?_' '_I like love you?_' This was too confusing. The actors on the soap operas made it look easy to confess, but apparently actors are trained to make things look easy. Mint bit her lip nervously. _"Here goes nothing." _She thought. "Kyle. I sort of . . . kind of . . . like you . . . in a way that's more . . . stronger than 'like' . . . " she said aloud. _"God! It sounds so stupid when I say it out loud!"_ she screamed in her head. "I don't talk to bullies." Was all he said. And then he turned on his heel, and walked away. Just like that. Mint was shattered. She was still in shock for a couple of minutes, and without warning, tears spilled out of her eyes. Her nose became runny, and her bones became weak. She felt like a slug that has been run over by a truck. A moth with wings that have been torn out by a small child. A fly smashed into a windshield. Over all, she felt _awful_. More awful than she has felt ever before. How was she going to get rid of this immense pain? Just shrivel up and die? No! Even when you're dead, you can still feel pain. Right? Right?

OoO

Mint was up for the challenge. _'Even when you're dead you can still feel pain.'_ Would she still feel the pain if she were dead? Dead was dead. Cold and unfeeling. But, that would mean pain-free, right? Mint sighed. For once, she decided to go with the unexpected. She clutched the knife handle. This was the only way. _'The only way?'_ She hovered the knife over her heart. She better do this quick and easy. In two seconds flat, she smashed the knife into her heart. It took her a couple of seconds until she lost consciousness. The warm, red blood was oozing out, spilling onto the floor. She grew colder, and colder and paler and paler with each passing second. Finally, after the blood had finally stopped spilling out, she had passed into the other world. _"Bye bye, birdie . . . "_

OoO

Wow . . . I can't believe I actually wrote that. Usually, I write humor, but I decided to take a walk on the angsty side :) Sorry if I sound like a Mint basher. She's like, my 3rd favorite character! So don't worry! I like her! This is only a oneshot. And I also know that Mint sounds HIGHLY OOC! I was actually having problems trying to know who to write this about. At first it was Ember from "Danny Phantom," and then Louise from "Zero No Tsukaima," and then, after reading a fic called, "Tearstained Letters," I settled on Mint, and that's the story of this fic! .


End file.
